All That Glitters
by SHSno8evil2
Summary: Rikku Huffman, an interior decorator, is delighted when she's hired by Tidus Clarendon, an attorney, to do decorations for a benefit..
1. Prelude

All That Glitters  
  
Rikku Huffman, an interior decorator, is delighted when  
  
she's hired by Tidus Clarendon, an attorney, to do  
  
decorations for a benefit ball raising money for  
  
homeless children. Not only will this job expand her  
  
business contacts, but she's attracted to sexy Tidus, the  
  
most notorious bachelor in Denver, a man who is  
  
definitely out of her league.  
  
Tidus's constant flirting masks a secretive heart. Though  
  
he seems to be sensitive and will do anything to help  
  
disadvantaged kids, Tidus also has a dark side. Possibly,  
  
he's a cat burglar. Possibly, a murderer. 


	2. Chapter One

All That Glitters  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rikku balanced on the top step of a  
  
four-foot-tall ladder. She reached up to arrange a swag  
  
of bloodred velvet across a thick brass curtain rod. As  
  
a professional interior designer, she wasn't proud of  
  
this particular redecorating project. In no way did this  
  
excessively opulent bedroom reflect her own taste.  
  
Massive four-poster bed? Gilt mirrors? Flocked  
  
wallpaper? Yuck!  
  
But the customer was always right, and her customer was  
  
the glamorous Lablanc Dumont whose lucrative divorce and  
  
subsequent parade of lovers made her uniquely suited to  
  
a bordello-style boudoir.  
  
Rikku as she worked. Her mood was as bubbly as Yuna  
  
Pérignon. Tonight would be her third meeting with Tidus  
  
Clarendon — an attorney who had hired Rikku to do  
  
decorations for a benefit ball raising money for  
  
homeless children. This job offered amazing exposure for  
  
Rikku's fledgling business, and she hoped to make great  
  
contacts. Even more exciting was her introduction to  
  
Tidus. Although he was, by reputation, the most notorious  
  
bachelor in Denver, he was also funny, smart, and sexy  
  
with an endearingly masculine ignorance when it came to  
  
decor. She hoped tonight's meeting might turn into a  
  
date.  
  
"Uneven!" Lablanc charged into the bedroom, pointing with  
  
both hands at the velvet swag. "It's all wrong! Uneven!"  
  
Rikku adjusted the bulky drapery. "Better?"  
  
"Not really." She scowled. "Emerald green might be more  
  
effective. And fringe."  
  
Oh please, not fringe. Rikku glanced over her shoulder at  
  
Lablanc. Her thick blond hair was tied back in a sporty  
  
ponytail, and she wore a skimpy tennis skirt that showed  
  
off her tanned legs — an enviable attribute. Rikku had a  
  
typical blond complexion. No tan.  
  
Accompanying Lablanc was a woman wearing a paisley  
  
silk gown. She introduced herself. "I'm Donna  
  
Corsky, Lablanc's astrologer."  
  
Rikku smiled politely, hoping Donna's astrological advice  
  
wouldn't mean changing the swag to saffron yellow with  
  
spangles.  
  
"You're a Libra," Donna said with surprising accuracy.  
  
"Beware the Taurus man who sweeps you off your feet.  
  
He'll be the death of you."  
  
As if on cue, Tidus Clarendon sauntered into the room.  
  
Carrying a tennis racket, he was also dressed for sport  
  
in khaki shorts and a T-shirt. "Hello, Rikku."  
  
Lablanc velcroed herself to his side and stroked the blond  
  
stubble on his jaw. "I wasn't aware you two knew each  
  
other."  
  
"Rikku works for me."  
  
That certainly put Rikku in her place. To him, she was  
  
nothing more than an employee.  
  
Tidus caught hold of Lablanc's hand and gazed at the  
  
magnificent ring on her middle finger. Even from across  
  
the room, Rikku knew this gem was the real deal, likely  
  
from Tiffany's.  
  
"A blue diamond," Tidus said. "Eighteen carats."  
  
"It really doesn't go with tennis," Lablanc said, "but I  
  
wear it constantly. A lady can't be too careful with a  
  
cat burglar on the loose."  
  
"You could save yourself the trouble by donating your  
  
ring for the silent auction at the Benefit Ball."  
  
"Convince me." Looking up at Tidus, her fake lashes  
  
fluttered like crazed centipedes.  
  
"I'd be happy to try." He raised her fingertips to his  
  
lips.  
  
With a growl, Rikku turned back to the velvet swag.  
  
Obviously, she'd been mistaken about Tidus. The man was a  
  
slut.  
  
When the two other women left the room, he approached  
  
her. "See you tonight, Rikku. Eight o'clock."  
  
Coldly, she said, "Perhaps it's best if we reschedule  
  
during regular business hours."  
  
"It's important."  
  
Too bad! Even though she was — as he'd said — only a  
  
hired hand, she didn't have to come whenever he called.  
  
As she whipped around to give him a piece of her mind,  
  
her toe slipped off the ladder. She grabbed the velvet  
  
drape. The plush material slithered through her fingers.  
  
Awkwardly, she fell, colliding with Tidus. They crashed to  
  
the floor.  
  
Sprawled across his muscular body, she gasped to catch  
  
her breath. Her face was inches from his. She stared  
  
into his blue eyes — nearly the same color as her own.  
  
If they had children together, genetics would make them  
  
blue-eyed, too. Children? Oh, jeez, what was she  
  
thinking? This was definitely not the man who would give  
  
her a home, security, and family.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Fine. And you?"  
  
"I'm great. This is the first time a woman has swept me  
  
off my feet."  
  
Rikku scrambled upright. She'd intended to put distance  
  
between them. Instead, she'd gotten too close — close  
  
enough to smell the pheromones, to feel the warmth of  
  
his flesh. "About tonight —"  
  
"Eight o'clock." He stood and picked up his tennis  
  
racket. "My house. I'll leave the back door open."  
  
"Fine." After dive-bombing onto him, she couldn't  
  
refuse. "By the way, Tidus, what's your sign?"  
  
"Taurus."  
  
* * *  
  
Five hours later, after no less than twelve changes of  
  
outfit, she settled on a sleeveless sundress and a  
  
see-through overblouse that camouflaged the freckles on  
  
her shoulders. If this meeting turned into a date, she  
  
could unbutton the blouse or take it off.  
  
She wheeled her van into the driveway that stretched  
  
around to the back of his Cherry Creek minimansion. Hers  
  
was the only vehicle in sight; Tidus must be parked in the  
  
detached garage.  
  
Locking the van, Rikku strolled through manicured  
  
landscaping to the back door. She knocked. Though the  
  
day had begun to fade into sunset, there was enough  
  
light to see inside. No one appeared to be home.  
  
The door was unlocked as he had promised. She entered,  
  
feeling a bit like an intruder. "Tidus? Are you here?"  
  
Ever since she was a kid moving from one foster home to  
  
another, Rikku had had a sense about the personality of a  
  
house — as if the walls could breathe and the windows  
  
could see. Some were bright and happy. Others wept.  
  
Tidus's house felt abandoned in spite of being well  
  
tended. It felt as if nobody really lived here.  
  
She walked through to the kitchen. Someone had been  
  
cooking; the scent of roasting fowl tickled her  
  
nostrils.  
  
In the formal dining room, she found two places set at  
  
the table with crystal glasses, patterned china, and two  
  
white tapers, recently lit. A very romantic scene, this  
  
was not the setting for a straightforward business  
  
discussion. A shiver of anticipation chased through her.  
  
"Tidus, where are you?"  
  
She entered the living room where the drapes were drawn.  
  
Heavy, masculine furniture lurked in the shadows like  
  
crouching beasts. Rikku rounded a leather sofa and turned  
  
on a table lamp.  
  
On the floor beside the coffee table, a woman lay  
  
facedown. Her hair was blond. Her dress was white with a  
  
crimson splotch in the middle of her back. Blood!  
  
On her ring finger, the woman wore Lablanc Dumont's  
  
fabulous blue diamond. Her hand twitched.  
  
Rikku gasped. "Oh my God! Lablanc?"  
  
The back door slammed. Someone was coming.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter Two

All That Glitters  
  
Chapter Two   
  
When the back door slammed, common sense told Rikku to  
  
hide. But the woman in white sprawled on the floor in  
  
Tidus's living room wasn't dead. Her finger had twitched.  
  
Rikku wouldn't leave this unconscious victim at the mercy  
  
of whoever walked through that door. It was her nature  
  
to protect the helpless. Growing up in foster care,  
  
she'd learned to be tough.  
  
From the kitchen, she heard a man's voice. Maybe Tidus? Or  
  
maybe not.  
  
She needed a weapon. From the stand by the front door,  
  
she grabbed an umbrella. With her other hand, she groped  
  
in her purse for her cell phone.  
  
The stranger who entered the living room was handsome.  
  
"Stay back!" Rikku positioned herself between him and his  
  
victim. She punched in 9-1-1. "I'm calling the cops."  
  
Calmly, he reached inside his blazer and pulled out a  
  
revolver.  
  
Her heart stopped. Was it too late to run and hide?  
  
"I need help," Rikku shouted into the cell phone.  
  
"There's a man with a gun."  
  
The handsome man stepped toward her. "Listen, ma'am, I'm not  
  
—"  
  
"Don't move!" She jabbed at him with the point of the  
  
umbrella as she gave Tidus's address to the emergency  
  
operator. "And we need an ambulance. There's a woman  
  
who's nearly dead."  
  
"Not hardly," said a familiar female voice.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Rikku saw Leblanc Dumont sit up  
  
on the floor, like a vampire rising from her coffin.  
  
Tidus strolled into his living room. As he beheld the  
  
scene, his eyebrows lifted. "Rikku," he said, "I see  
  
you've already met Gippal. He's a professional  
  
security guard."  
  
"Oh." She lowered her umbrella.  
  
From the floor, Leblanc whined, "Tidus, darling, I was  
  
attacked. Don't you care about me?"  
  
While Tidus helped Leblanc onto the sofa, Rikku approached  
  
Gippal. "Sorry," she said.  
  
He grinned. "You had me real scared, ma'am."  
  
She glanced toward Tidus and sighed. Every time she got  
  
close to him, she seemed destined to behave like a  
  
complete moron. The wail of approaching police sirens  
  
and an ambulance confirmed her idiocy. This situation  
  
could only get worse now that the cops were involved.  
  
Breathlessly Leblanc explained, "I came here to surprise  
  
you, Tidus. I had my chef prepare a divine candlelit  
  
dinner for two. She left while I set the table. I heard  
  
a noise and came into this room. I sensed someone behind  
  
me and…" She reached up to touch the back of her head.  
  
"…everything went black."  
  
"Wait a minute," Rikku said. "You were hit on the head?  
  
But there's blood on the back of your dress."  
  
"Oh dear, I hope not. This is a Vera Wang."  
  
Leblanc leaned forward. There was nothing on her back. But  
  
Rikku had seen blood! She looked down at the carpet.  
  
"There it is."  
  
She picked up the piece of shiny red plastic that she'd  
  
mistaken for blood in the poorly lit room. It was shaped  
  
like a sunburst — the calling card for the cat burglar  
  
who was terrorizing the wealthy of Denver.  
  
Immediately, Leblanc checked her ring finger. "Thank God,  
  
the burglar didn't get my blue diamond!"  
  
When Gippal opened the front door for the policemen  
  
and ambulance crew, Rikku left center stage to Leblanc who  
  
protested to everyone and wouldn't allow the paramedics  
  
to touch her. In the midst of this confusion, a neighbor  
  
popped in to see what was happening. With her was Donna  
  
Corsky, who had just arrived for an evening tarot card  
  
reading.  
  
Leblanc demanded, "I want my personal doctor. Someone fetch  
  
me a brandy."  
  
Donna complied, going directly toward the liquor cabinet.  
  
Had she been here before? Did Tidus use the services of  
  
this psychic?  
  
When he caught Rikku's eye and nodded toward the dining  
  
room, she followed him. At the romantically set table,  
  
he paused to blow out the candles. "Let me assure you, I  
  
knew nothing about Leblanc's dinner plans."  
  
"Someone did," she said. "The cat burglar."  
  
"How much do you know about these thefts?"  
  
"Only what I read in the paper. Why?"  
  
"The Benefit Ball is a big temptation for a jewel  
  
thief."  
  
Tidus unlocked the door into an old-fashioned library with  
  
floor-to-ceiling bookcases. Unlike the rest of his  
  
house, this room looked lived-in. The large desk held a  
  
respectable amount of clutter. On the center table was  
  
an ebony rectangular box.  
  
Reverently, Tidus unfastened the hasp and lifted the lid.  
  
"I wanted you to see this before you designed the  
  
decorations for the ball."  
  
Inside the white satin-lined box lay an ornately carved,  
  
golden scabbard. The hilt of the sword was pure,  
  
gleaming gold.  
  
Tidus lifted the scabbard from the case and drew the  
  
double-edged blade. "The Sword of LeFevre, a Frenchman  
  
who came to the Rockies and discovered gold in the  
  
1800s. This scabbard and hilt were fashioned from gold  
  
mined from his strike. The blade is steel, still sharp."  
  
He slashed the air, and the sword whistled. "It's to be  
  
auctioned off at the ball."  
  
Rikku watched as Tidus parried and thrust at an invisible  
  
opponent. The gold highlights in his hair matched the  
  
shimmer of the hilt. "Elegant," she said.  
  
"The owner's nervous about letting this treasure out of  
  
his sight. That's why I have Gippal with me."  
  
"May I touch it?" Rikku reached out.  
  
He gave her the sword. The hilt was still warm from his  
  
touch. Golden heat radiated up her arm and spread  
  
through her entire body.  
  
"I thought the sword might inspire you," he said. "For  
  
the decorations. Maybe some French stuff. Lots of gold."  
  
Her gaze met his. An undeniable electricity sparked  
  
between them. "I'm inspired," she said.  
  
"There was another reason I wanted to see you, Rikku. I  
  
need major redecorating to make my house suitable for  
  
kids."  
  
"But you're a bachelor." A confirmed and notorious  
  
bachelor.  
  
"I've applied to be a foster parent."  
  
She swallowed hard. Could Tidus Clarendon possibly be more  
  
attractive? Handsome. Dashing. And sensitive, to boot.  
  
"This was the kind of home I dreamed about when I was a  
  
kid. I grew up in foster care." Rikku confessed.  
  
"I know."  
  
Though her past wasn't a secret, her upbringing wasn't  
  
common knowledge. "What else do you know about me?"  
  
"You have a juvenile criminal record for shoplifting.  
  
You put yourself through college, majoring in art  
  
history. Before I hired you, I had you checked out,  
  
Rikku. You're the woman I want…for this job."  
  
Before Rikku could reply, the library door was opened by  
  
Gippal. "Excuse me, sir. The police are taking  
  
statements. They'd like to speak to Miss Huffman."  
  
* * *  
  
After her interview with the cops, Rikku drove straight  
  
home, thinking about what Tidus had said. She was the  
  
woman he wanted...for the job. Did he want her in other  
  
ways? What might have happened tonight if Leblanc hadn't  
  
interfered? For hours, Rikku invented possible scenarios.  
  
The candlelit dinner. The personal tour of his house,  
  
including the bedroom.  
  
Before going to bed, she took her cell phone from her  
  
purse to recharge during the night. The phone wasn't  
  
properly closed. It looked like something was blocking  
  
the catch. She flipped it open.  
  
Leblanc's diamond ring fell into her hand.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter Three

All That Glitters  
  
Chapter Three   
  
Clutching Leblanc's blue diamond ring, Rikku telephoned the  
  
police detective who had interviewed her at Tidus's house.  
  
She'd found the ring in her purse after arriving home  
  
from Tidus's, but to anyone else, it would look as if  
  
she'd stolen it. She had to clear her name immediately.  
  
If accused of theft, her interior decorating business  
  
was ruined. People who hired Rikku to work in their homes  
  
had to be able to trust her.  
  
Pacing nervously, she waited for the detective to  
  
arrive. She grasped the ring in her hand, not daring to  
  
let it out of her sight. How had the diamond gotten into  
  
her purse? Was someone trying to frame her? Why?  
  
Her doorbell chimed, and Rikku ran to answer. Standing on  
  
her stoop was Donna Corsky.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Rikku asked. "It's after ten  
  
o'clock at night."  
  
"But you're wide-awake," the psychic said as if stating  
  
the obvious was a brilliant revelation. "I'll make a pot  
  
of tea."  
  
Donna slipped inside. Her dark eyes darted as she studied  
  
the layout of Rikku's two-story carriage house. The  
  
downstairs was an open room with a galley kitchen  
  
against the south wall. A spiral staircase led to the  
  
bedroom. As Donna strode toward the kitchen, her long  
  
scarves swirled like the silky plumage of an exotic bird  
  
— a multicolored vulture.  
  
Behind the counter that separated the kitchen from the  
  
rest of the room, she lit the burner under the teapot.  
  
"I was right when I said a Taurus man would sweep you  
  
off your feet."  
  
"You're referring to Tidus." She had also said he'd be the  
  
death of her.  
  
"Such a dear." Donna grinned knowingly. "Taurus is ruled  
  
by Venus. As are you. A Libra. I see a sky filled with  
  
romantic sparks."  
  
Rikku's fingers closed tightly on the diamond ring. This  
  
sparkler was closer to earth. "What happened at Tidus's  
  
house after I left?"  
  
"Questions from the police. Blah, blah, blah. When I  
  
left, Tidus was comforting Leblanc."  
  
About the loss of her ring. "She must have been  
  
distraught."  
  
"Of course. Leblanc was attacked by the cat burglar. Such a  
  
marvelous excuse for being coddled! She's been after Tidus's ass  
  
for quite a while, but he prefers you. You two have so  
  
much in common."  
  
"Like what?" Tidus Clarendon was a wealthy, privileged  
  
attorney. Rikku was raised in foster care and struggled  
  
all her life. What could they have in common?  
  
"Taurus and Libra. You both adore beautiful things. Yet,  
  
you're practical." Donna emerged from behind the counter.  
  
"And, of course, you're both thieves."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me your hand, Rikku. I'll read your palm."  
  
And take the diamond? Rikku hid both hands behind her  
  
back. "You're wrong, Donna. I'm not a thief."  
  
"Don't fucking lie! You did a bit of shoplifting as a girl.  
  
Unlike you, Tidus has never been arrested. He's far too  
  
clever. His eyes are focused on the golden sword. Blue  
  
eyes, much like yours."  
  
The teapot screamed to a boil. At the same time, the  
  
doorbell rang.  
  
"It's the police," Rikku said as she went toward the  
  
door. "I called them."  
  
By the time the detective came inside, Donna had already  
  
poured boiling water into two mugs and added tea bags.  
  
It was rather amazing that she'd found everything so  
  
quickly. Maybe she truly was psychic. As she exited, she  
  
said, "I'll read your palm another time, Rikku."  
  
After she left, the police detective took the ring, much  
  
to Rikku's relief. She said, "I'm sure Leblanc was frantic  
  
looking for this."  
  
"She didn't report it missing," the detective replied.  
  
"But she was wearing the ring earlier tonight," Rikku  
  
said. "I saw it."  
  
"This might be a copy."  
  
When the detective held the diamond in the light,  
  
reflections from fifty-seven facets in a Tiffany cut  
  
shimmered in breathtaking splendor. Rikku knew — as well  
  
as she knew her own name — that this gem was genuine.  
  
After a few routine questions, he turned to leave. "Be  
  
sure to lock your door. If — as you claim — someone hid  
  
the ring in your purse, they'll come after it."  
  
She closed the door behind him. Donna might have come  
  
here looking for the diamond. The psychic was a likely  
  
cat burglar. Her association with the wealthy of Denver  
  
gave her access to their homes, their secrets, their  
  
precious belongings…and their gossip. Why had she  
  
accused Tidus?  
  
When her cell phone rang, Rikku feared it might be him,  
  
coming for the ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Did I wake you?" The sound of Tidus's voice was both  
  
exciting and troubling. "I wanted to apologize about  
  
tonight."  
  
"I'm okay," she said. "How's Leblanc?"  
  
"No damn crazier than usual." He paused. "You sound nervous,  
  
Rikku. Would you like some company?"  
  
"I couldn't ask you to come all the way to my place."  
  
"No problem. I'm on my cell phone, parked next door to  
  
your carriage house."  
  
He was outside, waiting in the dark, watching the light  
  
from her windows. A gaggle of goose bumps marched up her  
  
arm. Was he here for nefarious reasons? There was only  
  
one way to find out. "Since you're already nearby —"  
  
The doorbell sounded.  
  
She unlocked the door, and they faced each other. Each  
  
with cell phone in hand.  
  
Rikku disconnected. "Guess we don't need these."  
  
"Guess not." When he entered, his energy filled the  
  
room. Her home seemed somehow brighter, lit by an  
  
ominous amber flare. "There's something I want to talk  
  
about."  
  
Her heart thumped. She prayed he wouldn't confess to  
  
being the cat burglar. "What is it, Tidus?"  
  
"I think Leblanc staged her assault. She wouldn't allow the  
  
paramedics to check her injuries. I don't think she was  
  
attacked."  
  
"Why would she fake it?"  
  
Like Donna, he surveyed her home. His gaze focused on the  
  
spiral staircase leading to her bedroom. "Leblanc's after  
  
something."  
  
"She's after you," Rikku said. "She went to a lot of  
  
trouble to prepare that romantic candlelit dinner.  
  
Pretending to be attacked is a quick way into your arms.  
  
Obviously, she has the hots for you."  
  
"There's only one thing Leblanc cares about. Money."  
  
Don't we all? "They say it makes the world go round."  
  
"With Leblanc, it's an obsession."  
  
"What do you care about, Tidus? Donna says a Taurus is  
  
supposed to adore objects of art and beauty."  
  
He turned toward her. "I appreciate the finer things."  
  
"Such as?" The Sword of LeFevre. A blue diamond ring.  
  
"The red-gold shine of your hair." His direct gaze  
  
caressed her. "The pattern of freckles across your  
  
nose."  
  
She quickly glanced away — afraid to connect with this  
  
incredibly attractive man who might be a cat burglar.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"To see you." He strolled to the counter, noticing the  
  
two cups with tea bags. "Were you expecting company?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"You live alone," he said.  
  
His words struck a portentous chord. She was alone. If  
  
she screamed, no one would hear.  
  
He took a step toward her. "I want to know you better,  
  
Rikku. I want to know if I can trust you."  
  
As he approached, she was aware of his height, his broad  
  
chest and muscular forearms. He could overpower her so  
  
easily. His nearness should have made her wary, but a  
  
strange instinct drew her toward him. When he touched  
  
her arm, electricity trembled through her body.  
  
"Trust," she said, "can be dangerous."  
  
"Leblanc knew I was bringing the sword to my house. I think  
  
she was trying to figure out a way to get her hands on  
  
it. And to frame me."  
  
"Or me," Rikku said.  
  
"Why do you think she wanted to frame you?" Tidus asked.  
  
Rikku decided to put her cards on the table. "To get me  
  
away from you," she explained. "She knows I find  
  
you…attractive." Rikku swallowed nervously, not sure how  
  
Tidus would react.  
  
He moved closer to her. There was no escape from him  
  
now. Taking her hands in his, he brought his lips close  
  
to hers. "Rikku," he whispered. "Where is the blue  
  
diamond ring?"  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Chapter Four

All That Glitters  
  
Chapter Four   
  
After the police had finished questioning him, Tidus had  
  
come directly to Rikku's house. He hadn't even taken the  
  
time to return with Gippal, the security guard, to  
  
drop off the golden Sword of LeFevre. First, he needed  
  
to see Rikku and find out if she'd stolen Leblanc Dumont's  
  
blue diamond ring.  
  
All night long, Leblanc had been flashing that  
  
eighteen-carat gem. A few times, she was out of his  
  
sight. Then Tidus noticed the ring was different. It was a  
  
fake. At exactly that moment, Rikku was walking out the  
  
door. She turned toward Tidus and winked as if she had a  
  
little secret.  
  
Damn it! If Rikku stole that diamond, he wanted to know  
  
how she'd done it and why she'd done it at his house.  
  
Since he'd applied to be a foster parent, Tidus couldn't  
  
afford the appearance of impropriety. Why now? Why now  
  
did all these crazy women seem hell-bent on framing him?  
  
He gazed into Rikku's wide blue eyes. "Where's the ring?"  
  
She shuddered. In her tank top and shorts, she seemed  
  
young and vulnerable — almost scared. But Tidus wasn't  
  
misled by her apparent innocence. As a corporate  
  
attorney, he came across his share of wrongdoers who  
  
looked pure as lambs and had the hearts of stone-cold  
  
predators.  
  
"Rikku? Damn it, answer me."  
  
Her adorable freckled nose twitched. Her mouth opened as  
  
if to speak. Then she flung her arms around his neck.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
For an instant, he was too surprised to respond. Then he  
  
felt the supple length of her body. Her breasts crushed  
  
against his chest. The taste of her lips was pure  
  
nectar.  
  
His arms wrapped tightly around her. A growl of desire  
  
rumbled in the back of his throat as he returned her  
  
kiss. His tongue penetrated her lips and teeth. He  
  
hadn't intended to make love to her…not while Gippal  
  
still waited in the car. An unexpected burst of passion  
  
surged through Tidus's veins. Let Gippal wait.  
  
Everything about her excited him. Her scent of musk and  
  
roses. The heat of her body. Her wiry strength and the  
  
silky texture of her red-gold hair.  
  
All of a sudden, she was pushing away from him. "Did you  
  
hear that, Tidus?"  
  
He stood gaping at her. All the blood had drained from  
  
his brain to his groin, leaving him dumb as a tree  
  
stump. "What?"  
  
"It sounded like a gunshot."  
  
Two sharp cracks echoed outside her door. Gunfire!  
  
He ran toward the sound and flung open the door. The  
  
entrance to her carriage house opened onto a cobblestone  
  
alley. Her porch light shone on Gippal. He was down on  
  
one knee, firing into the dark. Wincing, the security  
  
guard stood. He lowered his weapon. "They got away."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You called me," Gippal said. "You called me on the  
  
cell phone and told me to come inside."  
  
Of course, Tidus hadn't made that call. "Then what?"  
  
"When I was getting out of the car, somebody hit me  
  
hard. I went down. I was only unconscious for a second,  
  
but it was long enough for them to grab the sword and  
  
run."  
  
"Oh, no," Rikku exclaimed. "The sword was stolen?"  
  
Tidus eyed her suspiciously. Had her kiss been a delaying  
  
tactic to keep him inside? He pulled the cell phone from  
  
his pocket to call the police.  
  
Rikku pointed to the cobblestones beside the rear wheel  
  
of his car. "Look!"  
  
It was a red plastic sunburst — the signature of the cat  
  
burglar.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day in the early afternoon, Rikku returned to  
  
work at Leblanc Dumont's home with two plumbers. Their job  
  
today was the installation of gold-plated fixtures in  
  
the bathroom next to the grotesque bordello bedroom.  
  
Normally, Rikku would have allowed the plumbers to handle  
  
this work alone, but these fixtures were extremely  
  
expensive, and she didn't want to install them without  
  
Leblanc's express approval.  
  
Rikku also had something else in mind. She intended to  
  
get to the bottom of these jewel thefts. The police  
  
didn't seem to be making any headway. In fact, they made  
  
it clear last night that Rikku could consider herself a  
  
suspect.  
  
Last night was disastrous on so many levels. Most of  
  
all, she regretted the timing of that impulsive kiss. At  
  
the time, she was afraid that Tidus might be the thief.  
  
She kissed him to buy time, to distract him. Hah! That  
  
plan certainly backfired! His kiss had thrown her for a  
  
loop. It was the best sensual experience she'd ever had  
  
with her clothes on. Finally, she understood Tidus's  
  
reputation as the most desirable and notorious bachelor  
  
in Denver.  
  
Unfortunately, he now distrusted her. If she ever hoped  
  
to have any peace of mind — or any chance for more  
  
kisses from Tidus — she must find the cat burglar. Her  
  
investigation would start with Leblanc, who was the most  
  
likely person to have slipped the ring into Rikku's  
  
purse.  
  
Wearing exercise spandex, Leblanc slithered into the  
  
bathroom as the plumbers were unpacking the gold  
  
fixtures to be installed on the red marble sink and tub.  
  
She looked none the worse for wear after last night's  
  
supposed assault. The blue diamond ring sparkled on her  
  
finger. "What do you want, Rikku?"  
  
"I need your approval before the plumbers get started."  
  
She glanced at the hardware. "Lovely. One can't go wrong  
  
with gold."  
  
Like the fabled Sword of LeFevre? "I'm glad to see you  
  
have your ring back. I'm shocked that you didn't notice  
  
it missing. How could that happen?"  
  
Her eyes turned cold. "So much was going on. I must have  
  
taken if off when I washed my hands. Or when my doctor  
  
was examining me. Someone must have substituted the fake  
  
then."  
  
"Someone?" Rikku questioned. "Someone who had access to  
  
the ring so a copy could be made?"  
  
"Are you fucking suggesting that I arranged the substitution?  
  
Why in hell would I put my ring into your purse?"  
  
Ah ha! "How did you know it was in my purse?"  
  
"The detective told me," she said. "That doesn't look  
  
good for your reputation. Does it, Rikku?"  
  
"Were you trying to frame me?"  
  
Hands on hips, Leblanc scowled furiously. "Why would I care  
  
about what happens to a little nobody like you?"  
  
Donna sashayed into the room. "Because you're both after  
  
the same man."  
  
Rikku glared at the psychic. If anybody looked  
  
suspicious, it was Donna. Not only had she been at Tidus's  
  
house when the ring was substituted, but she had also  
  
appeared on Rikku's doorstep — which meant she was nearby  
  
when the sword was stolen.  
  
As Donna swirled, a dozen Mardi Gras necklaces clattered  
  
around her throat like a death rattle. "And here he is,  
  
ladies. What a coincidence! It's darling Tidus."  
  
He looked anything but darling. Stern and angry in a  
  
three-piece business suit, tension radiated from him in  
  
palpable waves. "I want you three to be the first to  
  
know. I'm offering a half-million-dollar reward for the  
  
return of the sword."  
  
"Why?" Leblanc asked. "That's far more than it's worth."  
  
"Enough to make a cat burglar think twice," Donna said.  
  
"Especially if the cat is greedy."  
  
When he stared directly at Rikku, she felt hot, blushing  
  
beneath her freckles. She'd be foolish to think she had  
  
a chance with Tidus. But now that she'd tasted his lips,  
  
she was hungry for the entrée.  
  
"Rikku," he said, "I need to speak with you."  
  
Yes! Her heart did a happy dance. He wanted to talk to  
  
her! As she left the room, Rikku glanced over her  
  
shoulder at the other two women. She was sure that one  
  
of them was the cat burglar.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter Five

All That Glitters  
  
Chapter Five   
  
Even after last night's robbery, confusion, and that one  
  
insanely impulsive kiss, Tidus wanted to see her alone.  
  
Rikku considered that a good sign. She joined him in the  
  
corridor outside Leblanc's flamboyantly redecorated  
  
boudoir.  
  
In his business suit, he appeared ready for the cold,  
  
hard world of corporate law. "Walk me to the door," he  
  
said.  
  
She fell into step beside him, descending the pink  
  
marble staircase with a polished brass banister. Outside  
  
on the wide verandah were tall, white columns that put  
  
Scarlett's Tara to shame.  
  
"I need your help, Rikku."  
  
Another good sign! He was willing to trust her. "I'll do  
  
anything."  
  
His eyebrows raised as he gave her a sexy smile.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"To help you find the sword," she said quickly. "I think  
  
Leblanc is the cat burglar. Who else could have put the  
  
diamond ring in my purse?"  
  
"You're assuming the same person was after the diamond  
  
and the sword."  
  
"There can't be two cat burglars." Actually, there could  
  
be two or four or even more. There could be a whole gang  
  
of cat burglars dashing around Denver, grabbing precious  
  
gems and leaving the red plastic sunburst behind.  
  
"We'll start with your initial hypothesis," he said in a  
  
lawyerly tone. "If Leblanc took the sword, it's probably  
  
hidden in her house. You can help me by looking for it  
  
while you're working here."  
  
She and Tidus were definitely on the same page — the one  
  
that said Leblanc was guilty. "I'll do it," Rikku said.  
  
"If you find anything suspicious, tell me. Don't  
  
investigate by yourself. This cat burglar could be  
  
dangerous."  
  
She nodded. Rikku had grown up on the streets; she knew  
  
better than to stroll blindly into peril. "What made you  
  
decide to trust me?"  
  
"Because you kiss like an angel."  
  
She felt herself blushing under her freckles. "Last  
  
night, you seemed to think I had something to do with  
  
the burglary."  
  
"You thought the same about me. Why?"  
  
How could she explain? Behind his buttoned-down  
  
corporate facade, there was something dangerous about  
  
Tidus. He was unpredictable and edgy. "Donna said you were  
  
a thief."  
  
He shrugged off Donna's accusation. "We only have three  
  
weeks until the Benefit Ball. I want the Sword of  
  
LeFevre back before then."  
  
"The police have been trying to catch the cat burglar  
  
for months. What makes you think we can figure this out  
  
in three weeks?"  
  
"Because…" he leaned toward her and whispered, "You and  
  
I understand what it means to be a thief. To want  
  
something so much that you can't resist."  
  
"Even when you know it might be bad for you."  
  
"We'll be good partners."  
  
Lightly, he caressed her shoulder and arm. He squeezed  
  
her hand, then broke away quickly. Pinpricks of  
  
excitement danced beneath her skin as she watched him  
  
descend the stairs from Leblanc's verandah and step into  
  
the sunlight. When he turned back toward her, he dangled  
  
her wristwatch between two fingers.  
  
He'd stolen her watch. "You're good," she said with a  
  
smile.  
  
With a grin, he tossed the watch back to her and got  
  
into his car.  
  
When Rikku returned to the foyer, she almost tripped over  
  
Donna, who lurked silently inside the doorway. "You were  
  
spying on us."  
  
Donna handed her a tarot card. "From the major arcana.  
  
The Sun."  
  
Rikku stared at the tarot picture of a garden with two  
  
young boys beneath a large sun — as in sunburst, the  
  
calling card of the cat burglar. Before she could  
  
question the psychic, Donna had made her exit.  
  
Slipping the card into her pocket, Rikku returned to  
  
Leblanc's boudoir. There was only one problem with Tidus's  
  
plan for checking out hiding places. Rikku was almost  
  
done with this project. She needed to convince Lily to  
  
hire her for more work — which meant putting good taste  
  
on hold.  
  
In the bedroom, Leblanc stood at the window, frowning at  
  
the drapes. "I'm not thrilled with all this red."  
  
"I'd love to hear your other ideas." Rikku gritted her  
  
teeth. "Your decorating sense is so different and  
  
dramatic."  
  
"Anyone can be beige." Leblanc strutted across the room in  
  
her formfitting spandex. "I'm colorful."  
  
Like an explosion in a paint factory. "Now that we're  
  
almost done with the bedroom, I'm wondering if there are  
  
any other projects."  
  
"My exercise room in the basement seems terribly  
  
cramped. I might consider moving the equipment upstairs  
  
to the sunroom."  
  
"Fantastic," Rikku said. "And, of course, you'll want  
  
more mirrors. And maybe statuary."  
  
"Dozens of mirrors. Come, take a look."  
  
Those were exactly the words Rikku wanted to hear. She  
  
was on the job.  
  
* * *  
  
The next couple of weeks passed in a flurry of intense  
  
activity. Rikku worked at her regular decorating projects  
  
and finalized her sketches for the Benefit Ball  
  
decorations. Tidus's business took him out of town. During  
  
their few, fleeting moments together, they made zero  
  
progress toward catching the cat burglar. Worse than  
  
that, there had been no more kisses.  
  
Two days before the ball, Rikku made a discovery at  
  
Leblanc's house. She telephoned Tidus at his office right  
  
away.  
  
"There's a secret room," she said. "In the basement of  
  
Leblanc's house, a doorway is camouflaged into the  
  
paneling."  
  
"Have you gone inside?"  
  
"It's locked."  
  
"I'll pick you up at midnight," he said. "Wear black."  
  
She was fairly certain that his intention was to sneak  
  
into Leblanc's house. Not a good idea! If they were caught,  
  
her decorating business would be deader than the  
  
proverbial doornail. But the secret room was intriguing.  
  
And a midnight rendezvous with Tidus sounded very  
  
appealing. Or was it? What kind of relationship was  
  
founded on a date that included breaking and entering?  
  
At midnight, she opened her door for Tidus, who was  
  
dressed all in black, looking mysterious — dangerously  
  
seductive. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her  
  
hard, taking her breath away. "I've missed you."  
  
"Tidus, we shouldn't break into Leblanc's house. It's not —"  
  
"Nothing bad will happen. Trust me."  
  
She'd heard those words before from bad companions who  
  
led her directly into disaster. But Tidus was different.  
  
"What kind of corporate attorney does midnight  
  
break-ins?"  
  
"One who understands that doing what's right sometimes  
  
means bending the law. We need to recover the sword.  
  
Proceeds from the auction are going to benefit homeless  
  
children."  
  
When he kissed her again, Rikku's objections faded to a  
  
cautionary whisper. Be careful. He could hurt you in so  
  
many ways.  
  
At Leblanc's house, there was no need to break a window.  
  
Rikku had the key to the front door. Though she had been  
  
here dozens of times, the house had never before seemed  
  
ominous. She and Tidus crept through the moonlit foyer to  
  
the staircase leading down. In the pitch dark basement  
  
hallway, they came to the secret door. The handle and  
  
lock were hidden behind an autographed picture of a  
  
Denver Bronco football player.  
  
With trembling hands, Rikku held the flashlight while Tidus  
  
expertly picked the lock. If she was caught, her career  
  
was over. This was a terrible mistake! She never should  
  
have come here.  
  
They were inside the room. Tidus closed the door and  
  
turned on the overhead light.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Chapter Six

All That Glitters  
  
Chapter Six  
  
When Tidus turned on the light in the secret room in Leblanc  
  
Dumont's basement, Rikku's misgivings about their  
  
break-in turned to certainty.  
  
The room was filled with treasures to die for — Ming  
  
vases, Fabergé eggs, bronzes, and original artworks.  
  
Glass display cases were filled with priceless  
  
scrimshaw, jade, and magnificent jewelry, much of which  
  
had been duplicated.  
  
She took a closer look at one of the bronzes. "This is a  
  
fake."  
  
Tidus peered into the jewelry cases. "Lots of duplicates.  
  
I count three rings that look like Leblanc's blue diamond."  
  
"She must be stealing the originals, then selling the  
  
copies."  
  
"Black market sales with phony authentication." He  
  
grinned sheepishly. "I never should have suspected you,  
  
Rikku."  
  
"What?" She couldn't believe her ears. "You didn't trust  
  
me. That's why you fucking stayed away from me for the past two  
  
weeks."  
  
"Damn it, I needed to be sure." He picked up the Sword of  
  
LeFevre. "Apparently, this hasn't been copied yet."  
  
She wasn't about to let him off the hook. The  
  
differences between them had never been more apparent.  
  
"Just because you're a rich attorney —"  
  
"Wealth has nothing to do with suspicion."  
  
"A lot you know." Everything she wanted in life had to  
  
do with security and safety and all those tangible  
  
things that money could buy. "It's everything."  
  
The door to the secret room creaked open, framing a  
  
husky young man with auburn hair. In his right hand, he  
  
held a gun.  
  
Rikku's irritation at Tidus vanished in the face of this  
  
larger threat.  
  
"I knew a man was involved," Tidus said calmly. "A male  
  
voice spoke to Gippal on the phone, claiming to be me,  
  
then lured him out and grabbed the sword. So, who are  
  
you? Leblanc's latest boyfriend?"  
  
Leblanc herself appeared. "Allow me to introduce my son.  
  
His name is Red." She held up the photograph of a Denver  
  
Bronco football player that had hidden the latch to the  
  
secret room. "Named after his father, Red Haywood."  
  
"You're not old enough to have a grown son," Rikku said.  
  
"Aren't you sweet?" She preened. "I got pregnant when I  
  
was fourteen. If I'd known that my boyfriend was going  
  
to be a wealthy running back, I certainly would've  
  
married him. But we all make silly mistakes."  
  
"Like putting me up for adoption," her son said.  
  
She patted his cheek. "My son returned to me two years  
  
ago after he was accused of robbery. We've improved his  
  
technique since then, haven't we, Red?"  
  
"Red," Rikku repeated. "And he's your son. The calling  
  
card of the cat burglar is a red sun."  
  
"Ta-da!" Leblanc said. "One must have one's little  
  
amusements."  
  
Rikku had another question. "Why did you go to Tidus's  
  
house and prepare that surprise dinner?"  
  
"I planned to drug his wine and steal the sword. But I  
  
learned — before he arrived — that Tidus was accompanied  
  
by a security guard. I faked an attack by the cat  
  
burglar to throw off police suspicions. Also, as a ploy  
  
for sympathy." She pressed her wrist melodramatically to  
  
her forehead. "Poor little me! I thought Tidus would  
  
become my gallant protector."  
  
"I'd rather protect a pit viper." Tidus growled.  
  
"Such a pity," Lebl;anc said. "Now I'll have to…eliminate  
  
you. Both of you."  
  
"You won't get away with murder," Tidus said.  
  
"You're trespassing." Her dark eyes shone harshly.  
  
"There won't be much investigation. You're both dressed  
  
in black…like cat burglars, caught in the act."  
  
Rikku didn't intend to go quietly. As Tidus edged toward  
  
the doorway with the sword still in his hand, she picked  
  
up a Ming vase. "I'll smash this."  
  
When Leblanc and Red stared at her, Tidus had the distraction  
  
he needed. Using the gold hilt of the sword, he knocked  
  
the gun from Red's hand and charged him.  
  
Rikku raced after him. She kicked the gun away from  
  
Leblanc's grasp. It slid under the entertainment center in  
  
the rec room. Leblanc rose athletically. She struck a  
  
karate pose.  
  
In an instant, Rikku transformed from her role as  
  
sophisticated interior decorator to her former identity  
  
as a tough street kid. She grabbed a lamp and swung it  
  
like a baseball bat, keeping Leblanc at bay.  
  
At the far end of the room, Sam and Red battled,  
  
hand-to-hand. Tidus got in a good, hard uppercut. When Red  
  
went down, Tidus grabbed the sword and held the tip to  
  
Red's throat.  
  
A familiar voice shouted, "Freeze."  
  
Rikku pivoted and saw Donna, accompanied by three  
  
uniformed policemen. Around Donna's throat, dangling amid  
  
colorful scarves and necklaces, was a badge. "You're a  
  
cop!"  
  
"An undercover detective, and a damn good one," Donna  
  
said. "How did you think I knew all that stuff about you  
  
and Tidus?"  
  
"Psychically?"  
  
"In your dreams," Donna said with a grin. "I've been  
  
investigating this case for months. Now, it looks like  
  
we've caught our cat burglars."  
  
While the officers took Leblanc and her son into custody,  
  
Tidus came to Rikku's side. "I think we might all get  
  
exactly what we want."  
  
"And what might that be?" she asked.  
  
"You," he said. "It's been hell staying away from you.  
  
All I could think about was this…." He pulled her into  
  
his arms for a long, deep kiss. She heard a clatter as  
  
the Sword of LeFevre dropped from his hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later, Rikku stood in the lobby of the Brown  
  
Palace Hotel. She wore a strapless gown of emerald silk  
  
— material that she'd purchased for boudoir curtains  
  
before Leblanc decided on red velvet. The Benefit Ball was  
  
under way. Dozens of Denver's elite were here in all  
  
their finery, wearing enough gems to make a cat  
  
burglar's fur stand on end.  
  
But Tidus had not yet arrived.  
  
Where was he? During the past forty-eight hours, Rikku  
  
had more than forgiven him. They'd been inseparable. He  
  
came with her while she supervised the ball decorations,  
  
which, ironically, included bouquets of gilded lilies.  
  
And she'd gone with him to the courthouse, where he was  
  
approved as a foster parent after Detective Donna Corsky  
  
testified to his outstanding character.  
  
The crowd parted, and she saw him. In his tuxedo with  
  
his blond hair shining under the chandelier's glow, he  
  
was…amazing.  
  
Though Rikku had fully intended to chastise him for being  
  
late, she could only say, "Hi."  
  
"Hi yourself." He caressed her freckled shoulder. Last  
  
night in bed, he'd played a seductive game of connect  
  
the dots. "You're beautiful, Rikku."  
  
Taking her arm, he escorted her through the ballroom to  
  
the dais, where he stepped in front of the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a presentation to make. As  
  
most of you know, I offered a half-million-dollar reward  
  
for the return of the Sword of LeFevre. The reward goes  
  
to Rikku Huffman."  
  
A security guard with a lockbox stepped in front of her.  
  
Inside was more money than she'd ever imagined. All her  
  
life, she'd yearned for security, and here it was. She  
  
should have been satisfied, but she wanted something  
  
different. Her priorities had changed. She wanted Tidus —  
  
the chance to build a life with him.  
  
She spoke into the microphone. "I'm pleased to donate  
  
the full amount of this reward to the Benefit for  
  
Homeless Children."  
  
Tidus pulled her aside. "I thought money was everything."  
  
"All that glitters isn't gold." Now, she knew the truth.  
  
"You're my everything."  
  
"I hope you won't give this back." He opened a small  
  
black velvet box. Inside was a Tiffany engagement ring.  
  
"Marry me, Rikku."  
  
She flung her arms around his neck. He might not be a  
  
cat burglar, but he had truly stolen her heart.  
  
The End 


End file.
